Persona 5: Futaba Sakura's First Day of School
by P5DancingHero
Summary: Futaba Sakura will experience a little bit of how the first day of high school will be for her in this ShuFuta fanfic. (Image created by @promechan from Twitter)


Futaba's First Day of School  
(Event will take place during the aftermath where Ren is supposed to go back to his parents but he convinced them to stay with Sojiro so he can finish his final year of high school at Shujin Academy)

Setting:  
-The Night Before the 1st Day of School. Ren and Futaba are in the room together at Leblanc cuddling in bed with one another until…

Futaba- "Ren…its been so long since I've been to school. I don't know if I can handle seeing so many people around me at once."

*Ren looks at her and puts his hand on her head with a gentle smile*

Ren - "Don't you worry Futaba. I'll still be at the school even though I'm a year higher than you. Just know that I am always gonna be around."

*Futaba's eyes glisten*

Futaba - "So we can eat lunch together and and and do club together and and and go home together!"

*Ren chuckles*

Ren - "Of course we can my love." *smiles*

*Enter's Morgana outta nowhere OwO*

Morgana- "Hey you two. Sorry to break the lovey dovey mood but I think you two should get some sleep. Wouldn't want Futaba to miss her first day of school."

*Ren and Futaba both looked at the time, looked at each other, and nod*

Ren- "Morgana is right. Let's go to bed shall we."

*The two of them remove each other's glasses, settle themselves on the bed comfortably, and look at each other in the eyes*

Ren - "Sleep tight my Pharaoh"

Futaba - "Sweet dreams Ren Ren"

-End of Part 1-

Part 2  
(Setting: Its morning time. Ren and Futaba both wake up and begin their morning routine. Ren stays in Leblanc while Futaba has to go back to Sojiro's. The two agree that they will meet up in front of Leblanc when they are ready)

*Fast forward to when the two are going to meet at the front of Leblanc. Ren is outside in his usual outfit now with a number 3 button to represent he's a third year now. He patiently waits and twirls with his hair as he waits for Futaba's arrival. *

*Ren thinks*  
Ren - "What's taking so long. I hope she isn't having any trouble getting ready in her outfit."

*5 more minutes pass and hears slow footsteps. He looks that way and sees Futaba with quite a cute flustered face. He blushes. He sees this girl in her Shujin academy jacket, with white shirt underneath, wearing her skirt and knee socks with simple brown loafers*

Futaba - "We-well…do I look good in this uniform?", she says as she looks down on the floor and uses her index fingers to push off each other.

Ren - "Y..you look great Futaba! Simply adorable!" He simply cannot contain his excitement, "It makes me happy to see you come to school with me."

*Futaba blushes*

Futaba - "Tha-thank you Ren, that means so much to me…"

*She proceeds to look at the sky and the wind blows her long hair with the wind*

Futaba - "It feels like it's been so long since I've been to school. Sure, I'm a bit anxious, but…"  
*looks at Ren*  
"…I'm also super excited to meet new people and make new friends!"

Ren - "That's very nice way of seeing things Futaba. Digging that positivity! Now then…"  
*sticks his hand out*  
"Shall we get going to school?"

*Futaba looks at his hand, smiles, and takes it*

Futaba - "Yes! Let Oracle take us to our destination!"

*The two walk into the alley and approach a fork on the way. They keep casually walking until they went separate ways while still holding hands. Ren went right while Futaba went left. Futaba is once again flustered as Ren shows the actual way to head to the school*

-End of Part 2-

Part 3  
(Setting: Futaba and Ren made it to school with time to spare so that he can give a tour of the campus. Insert montage of Ren showing key locations where eventful events happened such as the gym and where Morgana was first seen in the real world. The tour ends as Ren and Futaba encounter someone down in the hall…)

*A voice from the rear*

?- "Ahhh? Amamiya-kun?"

*The two turn around and see that the voice came from Sadayo Kawakami*

Kawakami - "I thought you were only going to be here at Shujin for one year. What a surprise!"

*Ren explains how he was able to convince his parents to stay*

Kawakami - "Ah I see. That's splendid news to hear! And… oh? Who's this?"

*Futaba gets a little chill down her spine and hides behind Ren*

Kawakami - "Oh. I know you. You're Futaba Sakura. A second year at the Academy. Welcome aboard!"

Futaba - "R-ren…how does she know my n-name? Is she a hacker and discovered my name!? ."

Kawakami - "A hacker? Nononononono. Not at all. Us teachers get a list of new students and I happen to be your homeroom teacher, just like when Amamiya-kun had me."

Ren - "Yea Futaba. I had her last year and I can say, as a fact, that she is the best teacher in this school. She deserves a raise. She even provides services outside of school to help her own students."

*He winks at Kawakami ? and she does an angry flustered face that says, "You better not tell her that I work as a maid" *

Kawakami - "Haha yep! That's what I do!", she says weakly.

*Futaba looks at Kawakami with sparkly eyes with awe and finds her to be someone to look up to*

Kawakami - "Would you look at the time, I think it's time I show Sakura-san where homeroom is. Let's go."

*Futaba follows Kawakami closely behind*

Ren - "Wait Futaba!"  
*He pulls her close to him as Kawakami continues down the hall*  
"You're missing something on your outfit."  
*He pulls out a pin from his bag with the number 2 and places it on her jacket*  
"Seems like you forgot to place this on your uniform. Luckily for you, I kept my old one in my bag."

*Futaba glows with a red face and he gives a light kiss on the cheek*

Futaba - "Th-thank you Ren. I cannot believe I forgot about that.."

*He pats her head*  
Ren - "Don't sweat it. Also, don't forget that we will be meeting up with the others after school. Who knows? Maybe you'll get to see Ann and Ryuji in the halls. Cya at lunch and…"  
*he does a thumbs up*  
"…good luck"

*Futaba thinks, "Aww :,3 Ren is wishing me luck on my first day. I'll do my best"

*Kawakami show the way to the homeroom classroom where class is almost in session due to the bell being rung. Futaba was about to sit until…*

Kawakami - "Sakura-san, you have to introduce yourself to the class since you're a new student."

*Another jolting bolt down her spine. She walks up to the board thinking "What am I gonna do" multiple times. After she finished writing her name on the board, she turns around and sees the rest of the students*

Futaba - "M-my n-name is…"

*She pauses for a moment and looks towards the window. She thinks about the rest of the gang and especially Ren, how he and the others got her to be more social. So, she takes a deep breath and takes a step on the floor*

Futaba - "My name is Futaba Sakura. It is a pleasure to meet you all!"  
*and bows*

Kawakami - "Thank you. Now where will you sit…Ah, sit in the back corner in that open seat if you will please."

*Little to Futaba's knowledge, it is the same seat that Ren sat last year. When she got to her seat, two of the classmates around her complimented her hair and asked if they can hangout after class.*

Kawakami - "Settle down over there. Class will now begin."  
*She goes up to the board and begins to write*

*Futaba looks out the window and thinks, "This is going to be a great year" and the camera zooms closer to her lips where she does a gentle smile*

THE END

Hope that anyone who reads this liked it ^_^


End file.
